My Bodyguard
by ygymkim17
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang Aktris yang sedang naik daun. Selain bernyanyi, berakting, saat ini Baekhyun sedang mendalami dunia permodelan. Isu miring tentang dirinya, membuat reputasinya sedikit menurun. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun selalu diteror oleh Fans KaiSoo. Lalu datang seorang Bodyguard tampan yang selalu setia menjaga Baekhyun... ChanBaek/GS/KaiSoo/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

My Bodyguard 

Byun Baekhyun 

Park Chanyeol as Bodyguard 

Kim Kai as Kai 

Happy Reading! 

Salju mulai turun dibulan desember. Jalan-jalan dikota Seoul sudah tertutup dengan Salju. Malam ini Kai berencana untuk mengajak kencan pacarnya Byun Baekhyun. Kai seorang Aktor yang mempunyai banyak fans dan juga sesaeng fans. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun seorang Aktris multitalen yang sudah menjadi pacar Kai sejak tiga bulan terakhir.

Dengan setianya Kai menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang memakai pakaian samaran. Dalam tiga bulan terakhir mereka berhasil menyembunyikan hubungan mereka pada publik. Mereka berdua berkencan pada malam hari saat-saat semua sedang terlelap dalam mimpi mereka.

"Apa aku sudah tidak dikenali?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia rasa penyamarannya sudah sempurna.

Kai memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Baekhyun memakai baju serba hitam dengan sepatu sneakersnya dibalut jaket kulit senada, tak lupa ia juga memakai syal yang menutupi bagian bahu, leher dan setengah wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai, sehingga tak ada orang manapun yang bisa mengenali bahwa dia adalah Baekhyun.

Kai tertawa melihat penampilan pacarnya malam hari ini. "Kau sangat Cantik sayang" seru Kai disela-sela tertawanya. Ia mengusak rambut hitamnya baekhyun. Sungguh gemas sekali kai dibuatnya.

"Aish kau ini." Baekhyun menahan tangan kai yang sedang berusaha mengacak-acak tataan rambunya.

"Aish. Oppa! Hentikan atau aku masuk lagi saja. Dan kau jalan-jalan sendiri ditengah malam seperti ini" seru Baekhyun kesal karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan Kai yang terus menerus mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kai menarik kedua pipi baekhyun, hingga kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Mianhae nde. Oppa tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kai menatap mata baekhyun dengan tatapan intens miliknya. "Oppa menyayangimu, dan selamat Natal" ucap kai sambil mencium kening baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Kai sudah dibuntuti oleh seorang reporter media terkenal dikorea selatan. Reporter itu sangat senang tentunya saat mendapatkan moment yang tidak terduga. Ia juga sudah mengambil gambar-gambar manis Baekhyun dan Kai sejak tadi. Merasa tidak cukup, ia juga mengabadikam moment Kai mencium kening Baekhyun. "Ini akan menjadi berita utama diakhir tahun" ucap Reporter itu sambil terus mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"Oppa bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengenali kita?" Tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya saat Kai sedang mencium keningnya.

Kai sungguh dibuat gemas, ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kai memeluk Baekhyun dengan Hangat. "Kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menutupi hubungan kita. Jika media dan publik sudah mengetahuinya, Ya kita tinggal berterus terang saja." Bisik kai hangat.

"Benarkah jika begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah kai.

"Tentu saja, sayang" jawab kai dengan mantapnya.

Reporter itu memandangi hasil tangkapan gambarnya pada kameranya. Ia menggeser terus foto yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tersenyum membandingkan gambar Kai sedang bersama Kyungsoo dengan Kai yang sedang memeluk hangat tubuh Baekhyun. "Ini akan menjadi trending topik. Antara Baekhyun dan Kai atau Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Gumam Reporter tersebut sambil memasukan kembali kameranya kedalam jaket.

Kai menggengam tangan kecil milik Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kai romantis sekali, ia membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Gomawoyo Oppa" ujar Baekhyun saat sudah duduk didalam mobil kai.

"Sama-sama," sahut Kai. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun. Kai sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah wanita ideal bagi Kai.

Mereka pergi dalam gelapnya malam. Kai dan Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam natal mereka di pinggir sungai han. Tak banyak orang yang ada disana pada malam hari, terlebih lagi ini malam natal.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh milik Kai. "Apa yang kau lakukan oppa, saat kita sudah tidak bersama seperti ini?" Tanya baekhyun. Tatapannya menatap kearah sungai han.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita" jawab Kai.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

Baekhyun dan Kai terdiam. Suasana pada malam hari itu sangat sepi. Kai menggengam jemari lentik baekhyun. "Dingin tidak?" Tanya kai.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Saat itu suhu di korea selatan sudah turun menjadi minus 3 derajat. Kai menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya. Sebaliknya Baekhyun memeluk Kai seolah mencari kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam.

"Oppa." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm,"

"Temanku cerita, kalau kau dan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya, seolah menunggu reaksi pacarnya.

"Jangan percaya siapapun. Aku hanya milikmu. Jika nanti kau mendengar berita mengenaiku dan Kyungsoo. Itu tidaklah benar." Jawab Kai.

"Jadi seperti itu? Atau aku hanya…" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap kedua mata Kai seolah mencari kebenaran dimatanya.

"Pelarian untukmu" Sambung Baekhyun. Matanya sudah memerah, Bahkan hidungnya juga sudah memerah, wajah baekhyun terasa panas karena menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Agensi kamilah yang membuat kami terlihat sangat dekat. Itu hanya untuk mendongkrak karir Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku" kata Kai sambil memegang bahu kecil milik Baekhyun.

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya didepan laki-laki yang telah mengisi relung hatinya. Kai menyeka air mata baekhyun yang membahasi kedua pipi mulusnya. "Jangan menangis." Ucap Kai.

"Jadi ini alasanmu memberikanku pertanyaan seperti tadi?" Tanya Kai. Ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baekhyun. Aku hanya mencintai dirimu. Tidak dengan Kyungsoo, bertahanlah saat aku katakan bertahan. Kuatkan lah hatimu, karena kau sudah tau masalah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Lanjut Kai.

"Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun membalas tatapan mata Kai.

"Tentu." Kata kai mantap. Kai menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lagi. Ia tersenyum dibalik kesedihan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu dan Kyungsoo" ucap Kai dalam hati.

"Cha, sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang. Udara juga semakin dingin saja." Ajak Kai ia menarik baekhyun yang masih betah dipelukannya. Ia menggengam tangan baekhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa Baekhyun harus menuruti permintaanya.

Hening, suasana didalam mobil Kai. Mereka tak saling bicara. Kai fokus menyetir mobilnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangi indahnya kota Seoul pada malam hari. Kai menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan perkarangan rumah Baekhyun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Suasana disekitar rumah Baekhyun juga terlihat sepi. Salju kembali turun pada pagi hari. Kai membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit. Baekhyun tau bahwa dirinya hanya pelarian seorang Kim Kai. Semua yang dikatakan temannya ada benarnya Bahwa Kai seorang playboy. Tak seharusnya Baekhyun bermain api dengannya.

Baekhyun berdiri menatap kepergian kai beserta mobilnya dari halaman rumahnya. Airmatanya jatuh. Hatinya terasa sakit. Mungkin ini untuk yang pertama kalinya baekhyun merasakan yang namanya Sakit Hati dipermainkan. Ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan perasaan buruk. Ia juga mengunci rumahnya rapat-rapat. Isak tangisnya menggema dikamarnya. Ia menangisi betapa bodohnya dirinya. Kenapa ia sangat menyukai Kai. Harusnya ia bisa tau sedari awal mereka menjalani hubungan. Bahwa Kai seorang playboy.

Seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki tinggi bertubuh tegap berdiri didepan rumah baekhyun. Waktu mereka berdiri sudah ada sekitar satu jam. Sang wanita dari tadi sibuk menelpon yang punya rumah. "Sepertinya Baekhyun dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Tidak biasanya ia begini" eluh Sang wanita yang diketahui sebagai menejer Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari dalam tasnya kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Jika Baekhyun dalam suasana tidak bagus, akan lebih baik untukmu terus menjaganya." Kata sang Menejer yang bernama Song Jihyo.

Jihyo membawa Chanyeol keruang makan dirumah Baekhyun. "Silahkan duduk" Jihyo mempersilahkan Laki-laki itu untuk duduk. Ia duduk, mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan.

"Saat Baekhyun pergi kemanapun, Kau harus terus bersamanya. Apa Kau sanggup Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Jihyo pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Tentu, saya Sanggup." Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Jika kau sanggup, Sudah bisa bekerja hari ini juga." Ujar Jihyo sambil tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai kata sepakat. Chanyeol menjabat tangan Jihyo yang berarti mereka sepakat dalam hubungan pekerjaan kali ini.

"Baiklah kuantar kau kekamarmu." Ajak Jihyo.

Chanyeol mengikuti Jihyo yang menunjukan dimana kamar Jihyo, Baekhyun dan terakhir adalah kamarnya. Kamar Chanyeol terletak di ujung Kamar Baekhyun. Sementara kamar Jihyo berada di depan kamar Baekhyun. Saat Jihyo dan Chanyeol melewati kamar Baekhyun mereka tidak mendengar suara apapun disana. Hening dan sepi tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak ada noona?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Tidak dia ada didalam. Dan biasanya tidak akan keluar sehari atau dua hari." Jawab Jihyo. Chanyeol memangut-mangut ria.

"Kau boleh istirahat. Baekhyun baru ada jadwal keluar besok." Ucap Jihyo.

"Ne. Terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkukan badannya. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam kamar miliknya. Chanyeol memeriksa kamarnya, ia berdecak kagum. Ini sungguh sangat mewah bagi seorang Bodyguard memiliki kamar seluas ini. Dekorasinya juga tidak terlalu polos. Menurut Chanyeol, ini kamar termewah yang pernah ia tempati selama bekerja sebagai Bodyguard.

Chanyeol mulai merapikan pakaiannya, menyusun sepatunya pada tempat sepatu, dan menyiapkan Jas serta kemeja putih yang ia akan kenakan untuk mengawal Baekhyun. Tentu ia harus terlihat tampan dan fashionable. Bukan hanya artis atau aktor saja, tapi Chanyeol juga sangat mencintai Fashion.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya sembab dan memiliki kantung mata yang hitam. Ia ingin kedapur tapi ia melihat seseorang, laki-laki yang berada diruang tamunya. Dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan dan juga penasaran akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya baekhyun yang muncul dari arah tangga.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui kehadiran baekhyun langsung berdiri dan memberikan salam. "Perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol. Bodyguard baru anda" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh. Bodyguard baru" kata Baekhyun mengulang kata Bodyguard baru.

Chanyeol melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Matanya sembab, dan mempunyai lingkaran hitam. Chanyeol menebak dalam hatinya bahwa baekhyun habis menangis dan tidak tidur.

"Aku lapar. Bisa antar aku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Noona" Jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobil, ia segera berlari ke parkiran untuk memanaskan mobil. Sementara baekhyun mengambil baju dinginnya dan dompet didalam kamar. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di luar. Cuaca sangat dingin. Chanyeol merasakan kakinya seperti mau beku, padahal belum lama ia berdiri diluar. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengantar seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar. Chanyeol segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil, dengan cepat Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam mobil, ia segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Byun.

Chanyeol melirik kearah spion yang memantulkan wajah murung milik Baekhyun. "Noona kita kemana?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Belikan aku tteokboki, lalu kita ke sungai han" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, didepan warung penjual tteokboki. Ia turun dan membelikan seporsi tteokboki untuk baekhyun. Ia juga membeli beberapa tusuk odeng. Kemudian ia segera kembali kedalam mobil. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sungai han. Jarak dari tempat penjual tteokboki ke sungai han hanya sekitar 100 meter saja. Mobil berhenti dipinggiran sungai han.

"Noona sudah sampai." Kata chanyeol. Ia juga memberikan tteokboki yang dipesan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membukakan makanannya, dan menyodorkannya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan lesu. Hening, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk makan makanan mereka sendiri didalam mobil. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk dibangku tempat biasa baekhyun dan kai duduki.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Baekhyun yang ikut memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman.

"Wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Do Kyungsoo, dan Prianya adalah Kai. Mirip tidak sih ?" Tanya balik Chanyeol yang masih asik memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyunpun tersadar. Ya laki-laki yang ada disana jelas itu Kai. Laki-laki yang sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain adalah Kai. Dan wanitanya adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, ia membuka kotak pesan dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

To: Kai

Aku sudah melihatnya. Bahkan menyaksikannya sendiri. Maafkan aku. Tapi kita mungkin tidak bisa bersama lagi. Terima kasih untuk waktumu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, baekhyun segera mengirimkannya pada Kai. Lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh.

"Chanyeol, jalankan mobilnya. Kita pulang" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Uhuk.. Baik Noona." Kata Chanyeol. Ia tersedak odengnya sendiri. Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, kemudian memberika Chanyeol sebotol air mineral yang ia ambil dari bangku pada bagian belakang mobilnya.

"Terima kasih Noona" ucap Chanyeol sambil meminum air yang diberikan oleh baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah. Ia menangis dibelakang sana. Chanyeolpun hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak berani menanyakan apapun pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah baekhyun untuk segera pulang.

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi wajahnya yang sedang dirias. Tak ada kata ataupun senyuman yang ia tunjukan. Tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun yang ceria menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Eonni, Baekie kenapa?" Tanya sang penata rias pada jihyo.

Jihyo mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia sendiri tak tau kenapa baekhyun bisa seperti ini. "Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kemarin. Sepertinya moodnya belum membaik" jawab Jihyo santai.

Seorang Staff datang, ditangannya ada selembar kertas putih. Ia datang memberi kode agar Baekhyun bersiap-siap. "Baekhyunee," panggilnya sambil memberikan kode ditangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Saat itu juga seorang kameramen masuk kedalam. Ia mulai merekam semua kegiatan Baekhyun dari balik panggung. Baekhyun memulai aktingnya sesuai dengan skenario yang diberikan oleh Jihyo. Suara penggemarnya sudah terdengar. Teriakan nama Baekhyun menggema dari arah panggung.

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju panggung. Saat dilorong seorang staff memberikan mic yang disambut dengan hangat oleh baekhyun.

Musik sudah mengalun, bagian intro dari lagu baekhyun sudah dimulai. Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Ia nyanyi sambil jalan menuju panggung.

urin heeojyeotda mannatda

(Kami putus kemudian kembali lagi)

dasi heeojyeotda mannatda

(Kemudian kami putus lagi dan kembali lagi)

jigyeopge ssaugo tto mannatda

(Kami berjuang dan kami kembali lagi)

seoroege jogeumssik jichyeogayo Babe

(Sedikit demi sedikit aku menjadi lelah, babe)

Lampu menyerot Baekhyun yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Saat kamera men-close up wajahnya, Baekhyun memberikan simbol hati yang ia buat dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Fansnya pun langsung merespon tidakan idolnya dengan meneriaki namanya dan mengangkat banner serta lightstick setinggi-tingginya.

nega eotteon yeojal manna

(Gadis seperti apa yang kau temui ?)

mwol hago danyeonneunji

(Apa yang kau lakukan , ke mana kau pergi ?)

naega eotteon namjal manna eolmana saranghaenneunji

(Pria seperti apa yang aku temui ,

Betapa aku mencintainya)

Baekhyun menyanyikan lagunya dengan baik. Saat lampu panggung dimatikan. Tiba-tiba saja tatapannya menjadi gelap, baekhyun limbung hampir jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol yang berada disamping panggung segera naik. Ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hampir terjatuh.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun sambil memegangi lengannya.

Tubuhnya sangat lemas, bahkan untuk mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja" rasanya tidak bisa Baekhyun katakan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Dengan sigap chanyeol menggendongnya ala piggy back dari atas panggung, tanpa senggaja moment tersebut terekam oleh kamera. Orang yang menonton dan fans baekhyun juga terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar teriakan fansnya yang mengkhawatirkannya sebelum menghilang dari balik panggung. Dibelakang panggung Jihyo dan tim medis sudah menunggunya.

Chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun. Ia dibantu Jihyo untuk duduk dan diperiksa oleh dokter yang sudah disediakan oleh PD acara tersebut.

"Baekhyun hanya butuh istirahat. Anemianya kambuh." Jelas dokter setelah memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikannya obat tidur dan obat penenang agar baekhyun bisa istirahat. Kau pastikan agar ia meminum obatnya dengan teratur" sambung dokter sambil menuliskan beberapa resep pada kertas.

"Ne." Ujar Jihyo. Bagi Baekhyun Jihyo adalah seorang menejer sekaligus kakak untuknya. Karena Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal. Appa dan eommanya hanya sibuk dalam menjalankan bisnis mereka.

"Eonni aku ingin pulang" pinta Baekhyun.

"Baik, kita akan pulang. Apa kau kuat untuk jalan?" Tanya Jihyo menatap wajah pucatnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jihyo segera memberi tanda pada chanyeol untuk menggendong baekhyun lagi.

Tolong tinggalkan jejaknya! Terimakasih. 

Jujur aja gua shock waktu gg bisa upload file di ffn --" gg tau juga kenapa, akhirnnya bisa dah:v 

Bagi reviewnya ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Bodyguard

…

 **So I'm wondering, can we still be friends? (ah-ah)**

 _ **Jadi aku ingin tahu, bisakah kita tetap berteman?  
**_

 **Can we still be friends? (ah-ah)  
** _ **Bisakah kita tetap berteman?  
**_

 **Doesn't have to end (ah-ah)  
** _ **Tak harus di akhiri**_

 **And if it ends, can we be friends?  
** _ **Dan bila itu berakhir, bisakah kita tetap berteman?  
**_

 **Can we be friends?  
** _ **Bisakah kita tetap berteman?  
**_

 **Can we be friends?  
** _ **Bisakah kita tetap berteman?**_

Kai bangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata itu panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Dengan malasnya ia menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Chagi, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang diujung sana.

Kai menguap. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah setelah mengantar kyungsoo pulang malam tadi. Ia juga belum sempat melihat pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja bangun." Jawab kai yang masih setengah sadar.

"Cepatlah kau lihat berita." kata Kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kai menscroll kontak pesan diponselnya. Hal pertama yang harus ia buka adalah pesan dari Baekhyun. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi sesaat setelah ia membaca isi pesan itu. Kai berusaha untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi sayang baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kai terdiam, ia kemudian membuka media online, Naver. Artikel tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo berada di nomor urut pertama. Sedangkan artikel Baekhyun ada dinomor urut ketiga.

"Berkencan pada malam hari. Benarkah itu Kyungsoo dan Kai?" Gumam kai membaca judul artikelnya. Tangannya mengetuk layar ponselnya, artikel tentang dirinya dan kyungsoo muncul. Disana terlampikan foto mereka berdua.

Ponsel kai bunyi, kali ini dari menejernya. Jaesuk menghubunginya. Kira-kira ini adalah panggilan yang ke duapuluh. Pasalnya Jaesuk sudah menghubungi kai sejak pagi. Kai memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan Jaesuk.

"YAK! Kai" teriak Jaesuk dari ponselnya. Spontan kai menjauhi ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Aish hyung. Aku tidak tuli" ujar kai kesal.

"Kau sudah baca? Beritamu sudah menyebar. Bahkan menjadi Tranding Topik dibeberapa negara." Kata Jaesuk setengah marah. "Kau.. benar-benar."

"Sudah ku katakan. Aku bukan Robot HYUNG! Aku manusia, aku juga punya hati dan perasaan. Apakah AKU TIDAK BOLEH MEMILIKI KEKASIH?" Tanya kai.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo." Seru Jaesuk disertai gelak tawanya.

Kai hanya terdiam. Ia bisu. Dibalik semua itu, ia sangat sedih setelah mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan diatas stage.

"Hei, CEO sepakat akan meresmikan hubungan kalian. Kuucapkan selamat sekali lagi." Kata Jaesuk membuyarkan pikiran kai.

"Oh-ho" gumam kai. Ia memutuskan panggilan Jaesuk. Ia terus berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sapa Jihyo.

"Oh Noona. Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun. Apa sudah membaik?" Tanya kai tothe point.

"Oh kau Kai-ssi. Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Jihyo santai.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah berada dirumah. Kau boleh menjenguknya." Ujar Jihyo sambil tersenyum. Yah, jihyo seorang fans dari Kim Kai. Ia bahkan tau kalau Aktor yang ia idolakan adalah seorang Playboy.

Satu pesan masuk. Itu dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengirimi screenshoot dari ponselnya. Kai mengetuk gambar tersebut. Ternyata media dispatch-lah yang menggunggah hubungan mereka. Media tersebut juga memberikan bukti-bukti berupa gambar mereka berdua.

Kai membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah membacanya. Agensiku dan agensimu setuju untuk meresmikan hubungan kita pada publik"

" **Aku juga sudah tau. Oppa apa kau senang? Hubungan kita sudah diketahui oleh orang banyak. Tidak sedikit orang yang memberikan kita komentar positif atau negatif. Aku sekarang sangat takut. Bahkan aku tidak berani keluar dari apartemenku."**

Kai mengusak rambutnya. Ia bingung wanita mana yang harus ia pertahankan. Sebenarnya ia menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoolah yang sebenernya menjadi pacar kai, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pelarian ia saja. Jika ia jujur, dan mengatakan pada agensinya jika ia mencintai Baekhyun dan melukai hati Kyungsoo maka ia akan mendapatkan image buruk dimata publik dan fansnya.

" **Sekarang kau tenanglah. Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau jangan membaca komentar apapun pada media sosialmu."**

Kai mengunci ponselnya. Ia segera bangun dan segera mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaian hangat.

…

Kai menghentikan mobil sportnya dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Ia keluar dan segera memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berada didepan pintu rumah baekhyun. "Parkirkan" perintah Kai.

Kai menerobos masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi pada Chanyeol. Ia segera mencari keberadaan Jihyo. Dan ternyata Jihyo sedang berada didapur, memasak bubur untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa baekhyun sedang tidur?" Tanya Kai yang ternyata sudah duduk di meja makan baekhyun.

"Oh Astaga!" Seru Jihyo kaget saat mengetahui keberadaan Kai.

Kai tersenyum masam. Ia segera menghampiri Jihyo. "Apa ini untuk Baekhyun?" Tanya kai. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan mangkuk dan gelas yg sudah terisi.

Jihyo mengangguk, "Aku akan mengantarkannya. Kau duduklah disini" ujar Jihyo sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan mangkuk dan gelas.

"Tidak noona. Berikan nampan itu padaku. Biar aku saja yg mengantarkannya untuk baekhyun." Kata Kai merampas paksa nampan dari tangan Jihyo.

Kai mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan Baekhyun. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi ia tahu Baekhyun ada didalam sana. Mungkin saja sedang menangis. Ia membuka pintu kamar baekhyun yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Sayang, aku datang" seru kai berhati-hati.

Baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya, orang yang membuatnya merasakan sakit hati berani datang kekamarnya. Ia memandangi wajah kai dengan tatapan anehnya.

Kai duduk disamping ranjang tidur Baekhyun. Ia menaruh nampan itu diatas nakas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kai-ssi?" Tanya baekhyun. Ia sudah duduk diranjang tidurnya.

"Aku hanya menjengukmu. Dan memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar sakit. Bukan drama untuk membuatku khawatir." Jawab kai dengan santainya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kai membuatnya kaget. Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa kai bisa seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir Kai-ssi. Kau sudah lihat keadaanku, dan kau bisa pergi" pinta Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Bayangan saat kai mencium Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah mulai muncul kembali.

"Baek, tolong tunggu aku. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." Kata kai. Laki-laki itu meraik tangan lemah milik baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka. Tangan yang memberinya kehangatan, tangan yang mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Ia sadar, bahwa dirinya bukanlah yang pertama untuk Kai. Dirinya hanya pelarian Kai ditengah kejenuhan menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya, tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Air matanya terjatuh, dengan cepatnya Baekhyun seka. "Aku tidak bisa menunggumu Kai-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun atas permintaan kai.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan kaulah orang pertama yang menggengam tanganku hangat. Tapi…" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia memberi jeda untuk Kai mencerna kata-katanya. "Tapi… aku hanya pelarian untukmu" tangis Baekhyun pecah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya untuk Kai.

Saat itu rasanya Kai ingin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat karena tanggisannya. Tapi Kai sadar, ia benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Baekhyun terluka dan menanggis sepilu ini.

"Baek, Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Aku menjadikanmu pelarianku, tapi aku juga mencintaimu sama seperti aku takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang aku sudah kehilanganmu." Ucap kai. Ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku merasa bersalah telah membuatmu seperti ini. Kuharap kita masih bisa menjadi teman." Sambung Kai sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dikamarnya.

Tangisan Baekhyun menggema, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mendengar percakapan Kai dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengembalikan kunci mobil milik Kai, tapi ia malah tak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang sangat memilukan antara Kai dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera turun kelantai dasar, Ia segera berdiri ditempat dimana ia seharusnya ada, bahkan ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun saat itu. Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah pribadi Baekhyun.

"Kunci Mobilku?" Tanya kai sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kunci mobil itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar kai. Ia berlalu begitu saja.

"Noona baekhyun yang malang." Gumam kecil Chanyeol saat melihat mobil sport milik kai pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Baekhyun.

Jihyo mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun setelah ia tahu bahwa kai sudah pergi. Pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka, mungkin kai lupa menutup pintunya. Jihyo melihat baekhyun sedang memakan bubur buatannya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya jihyo sambil duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Bubur buatanmu sangat nikmat. Aku menyukainya" Ujar baekhyun tanpa menatap mata Jihyo.

Jihyo menarik mangkuk buburnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh bubur itu dinakas. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Menangislah jika sedih." Kata Jihyo. Wanita itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam didalam pelukan Jihyo. Airmatanya jatuh lagi, "Eonni," panggil Baekhyun dalam lirih.

"Ne" Jihyo menepuk bahu baekhyun dengan hangat.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jihyo. Ia menyeka air matanya. "Terima kasih eonni, aku sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu makan lagi ya, habiskan bubur buatanku" seru Jihyo. Ia memberikan mangkuk bubur yang sempat ia ambil dari tangan baekhyun.

"Ne."

…

" **Sekarang, kita seperti jam tangan yang menunjukkan 12: 30, Kita kembali berjalan ke tempat semula yang tidak pernah akan kita dapatkan kembali…"**

Hari-hari tersulit untuk Baekhyun sudah terlewati. Ia dan Kai sudah berakhir. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menerima kenyataannya. Karirnya saat ini juga sedang bersinar. Banyak tawaran-tawaran dari berbagai macam hal, drama, film, soundtrack drama, iklan, dan comeback stage. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun hanya mengambil tawaran modeling saja.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara husky-nya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa jika pergi kebandara hanya dikawal denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Jujur saja Ia belum pernah mengawal Aktris saat dibandara. Bahkan dari yang ia tahu, bahwa dibandara akan banyak fans yang menunggu idolnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak apa, selain kau, pihak bandara sudah menyiapkan kawalan khusus. Kau harus memandu mereka nde" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi"

"Jangan panggil aku Baekhyun-ssi. Itu terlalu formal. Kau sudah bekerja denganku hampir setahun. Dan sepertinya juga kau lebih tua dariku. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku tidak terbiasa mendengarmu memanggilku oppa" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Waeyo Oppa?" Ledek Baekhyun.

"Aish, Baekhyun-ssi jangan panggil aku Oppa. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja, sudah cukup" pinta Chanyeol. Matanya masih fokus kedepan, tapi sekali-kali ia melihat spion yang memantukan wajah baekhyun yang sedang tertawa dibelakang sana.

"Baiklah Chanyeollie" ujar Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baekhyunah, kau jangan menggoda Chanyeol nde! Nanti kalau Chanyeol kehilangan konsennya, kita menabrak bagaimana?" Omel Jihyo yang kebetulan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Oh ne, Eonni." Sahut Baekhyun dari belakang. "Aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeollie, nama yang bagus bukan" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam saja. Ia tak berani berbicara karena Jihyo sudah mulai marah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Baek kau harus siap-siap. Perhatikan penampilanmu, Chanyeollie kau harus berhati-hati" ujar Jihyo saat mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol sudah memasuki arena bandara.

Chanyeol hanya melongo ketika Jihyo menyebut namanya dengan tambahan ie dibekangnya. Sementara baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Para wartawan sudah menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun di bandara Incheon. Pasalnya Baekhyun akan pergi ke China untuk pemotretan sampul majalah terkenal diChina.

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya bersama Jihyo dan juga Chanyeol. Beberapa wartawa sudah mulai mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang melintas masuk kebandara bersama Jihyo dan Chanyeol.

Mereka masuk kedalam ruang tunggu vvip yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak bandara. Tanpa mereka sadari, didalam ruangan tersebut sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo yang menggandeng lengan Kai mengajak sang pacar untuk bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Nde, Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kudengar kau terpilih untuk menjadi cover masalah terkenal di China ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nde, benar" jawab Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Baekhyun-ssi" puji Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, aku biasa saja Kyungsoo-ssi. Kudengar kalian.." Baekhyun menjedanya. Ia memberikan isyarat dengan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf v. "Pacaran" sambungnya.

"Nde, waeyo?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Wah. Selamat ya, kalian berdua itu memang sangat serasi." Puji Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Ujar kyungsoo senang. Sementara kai hanya terdiam memandangi Baekhyun.

Jihyo menghampiri Baekhyun. "Oh Kyungsoo-ssi, Kai-ssi. Selamat nde, kudengar kalian berpacaran" ujar Jihyo.

"Eonni, terima kasih nde" ujar Kyungsoo senang.

"Baek, sebaiknya kau segera masuk kepesawat. Chanyeol kusuruh ikut denganmu. Aku tidak bisa mendapingimu." Kata Jihyo.

"Loh, Eonni kenapa tidak bisa ikut?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Aku akan menyusul. Mungkin berangkatnya besok. " jawab jihyo.

"Tapi eonni, akukan belum pernah berpergian sendiri dan hanya didampingi oleh Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun. Ya! Kalau sampai terjadi. Ini adalah perjalanan pertama bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Baek. Aku hanya pergi sebentar, dan kembali kesisimu lagi." Kata Jihyo sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Ia mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja disana.

"Tapi eonni," kata Baekhyun.

Jihyo menggandeng Baekhyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia membawa Baekhyun kedepan pintu masuk menuju pesawat yang akan mereka naiki. "Tidak baik kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Aku tidak ingin membuat suasana hatimu berubah menjadi buruk saat aku tidak ada disampingmu" kata Jihyo.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menatap Jihyo. Wanita itu sudah dianggap seperti saudara perempuannya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa jihyo sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Baiklah eonni." Seru Baekhyun.

"Masuklah. Chanyeol sudah menunggumu didalam pesawat. Hati-hati" ucap Jihyo. Wanita itu memeluk baekhyun, begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun sudah berada didalam pesawat. Chanyeol duduk dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tentu saja mendapatkan kelas vvip karena ia seorang Aktris.

"Chanyeollie oppa" panggil Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kebelakang bangkunya. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Matanya tertutup, Chanyeol tertidur.

"Aish, bisa saja dia tidur. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa" gerutu Baekhyun saat menyadari chanyeol yang tertidur.

Faktanya Chanyeol sebenernya tidak tidur ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun didepan sana.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Biasanya jika ia berpergian seperti ini, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbicara bersama Jihyo, makan bersama Jihyo bahkan selfi bersama Jihyo. Ia sekarang Baekhyun kesepian karena Jihyo akan terbang pada penerbagan pertama besok.

"Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan," gumamnya sendiri. Ia memasang aerphone pada kedua telinganya. Kemudian ia memutar Shape of you ed shereen dari ipod mininya.

Dibelakang sana Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata terpejamnya. Ia geli mendengar gumaman kekesalan seorang Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya seorang pramugari menawarkannya minuman.

"Selamat siang, Anda mau minum?" Tawar sang Pramugari.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. Lalu meninta sebotol air mineral. "Berikan aku sebotol air putih" pinta Chanyeol.

Sang pramugari memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Chanyeol. "Ini Tuan."

Lalu Chanyeol memintanya untuk pergi, dan tidak menganggu Baekhyun. Menurutnya Baekhyun harus banyak isttirahat, karena kepadatan jadwal Baekhyun. Ia takut kalau baekhyun Jatuh sakit sama seperti saat ia pertama kali jadi Bodyguard Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dari depan tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol penasaran. Ia melongok kedepan dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang tertidur dengan aerphone ditelinganya. Chanyeol pindah kesamping tempat duduk Baekhyun. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan aerphone yang masih terpasang ditelinga Baekhyun. Ia juga mengambil ipod mini yang ada digenggaman baekhyun bermaksud untuk mematikan musiknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terbangun. Dengan linglung ia menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, Chanyeollie" gumam Baekhyun. Gadis itu menarik lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya disana. Ia kembali tertidur.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang menempel di lengan kanannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa grogi berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga merasa senang, entahlah seperti apa perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya merasa nyaman jika bisa membuat Baekhyun nyaman seperti ini.

Penerbangan Seoul ke China hanya memakan waktu selama dua jam lebih tiga puluh menit. Selama itu juga Baekhyun tertidur dilengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kita sudah sampai" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengguncang bahu baekhyun.

"Oh," baekhyun bangun. Ia mengucak kedua matanya. Pesawat sudah berhenti. Ia menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Aku tertidur dilenganmu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lengannya terasa pegal, karena menahan kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Oppa," ucap Baekhyun.

"Sekarang lebih baik, kita turun. Sebelum pesawat ini membawa kita pulang ke seoul lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aish, Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya turun di lapangan bandara.

…

…

Sebenarnya aku udh nyiapin while you were sleeping untuk diremake ulang, dengan pemeran utamanya Chanbaek. Haha tapi gg berani ngepost takut gg ada yang baca. Jika suka mohon tinggalkan review kalau tidak dilanjut kemungkinan review yg didapat belum sesuai harapan saya. Terima Kasih! Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.

Selamt Tahun Baru!


End file.
